In many building programs, furniture items are needed which are of different depth, but which are the same in their basic construction. This is for example true for showcases. Thus, besides very flat showcases, which serve for example to receive a bulletin board for papers and the like flat articles, also showcases with greater depths are needed, for example showcases for the display of three-dimensional articles of greater depth. Depending on the articles to be displayed, the desired depth differs. Showcases which are to be fastened on a wall are glazed only on one side, while showcases which are to be set up freely are as a rule glazed on both sides.
To permit economical manufacture of cases with different dimensions, it is desirous to be able to use as much as possible the same structural parts for all designs. In the case of a conventional construction set of the above-mentioned type, the enlargement profiles are connected directly to the base profiles. The profiles are connected through movement into one another in their longitudinal direction. The conventional system has very little universality, since only showcases with two different frame depths can be manufactured.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a construction set of the above-mentioned type so that the frames can be manufactured with more than two different depths, whereby selectively only one side of the frame, or both frame sides, are to be constructed as viewing sides.
This purpose is attained according to the invention by the enlargement profiles having, on both oppositely lying longitudinal edges thereof, connecting edges which are constructed mirror-inverted to one another and by the construction set including also connecting profiles, which can be inserted between two connecting edges which follow one another (i.e. are opposed to one another) and in the inserted condition clamp together the profiles which belong to such opposed connecting edges.
With such a construction set it is possible to manufacture both vary narrow frames, for example for flat showcases, and also frames with a multiplicity of depths, for example deep showcases which are to be glazed on both sides. The most narrow frame is obtained if only base profiles are used. The most narrow frame, which is suited for two-sided glazing, is obtained if one connects two base profiles by means of the connecting profile. A frame of equal depth is obtained, if one base profile is connected to one enlargement profile. For larger frame depths enlargement profiles are always used, therein due to the mirror-inverted construction of the connecting edges as many enlargement profiles may be inserted as are desired.
Connecting profiles which are installable transversely with respect to the profile longitudinal direction make the installation easier. However, profiles which are installed by moving in the longitudinal direction are also within the scope of the invention. With profiles which can be installed transversely, it is advantageous if these are installed from the inner side of the frame, so as to be visible only on the inner side of the frame and so as to permit the connecting edges of the adjacent base profiles and/or enlargement profiles to directly follow one another on the outside of the frame. As to connecting profiles which can be installed by longitudinal movement, it is possible to permit, both on the inside of the frame and also on the outside, the base profiles and/or enlargement profiles to follow one another directly.
An advantageous embodiment, for connection by means of a connecting profile, is one where the connecting edges of following profiles respectively have connecting legs positioned at right angles to the frame wall, which connecting legs abut one another where the base profiles and/or enlargement profiles are attached to one another, and wherein such connecting legs are gripped within a groove in the connecting profile, the connecting profile being inserted to clamp together the abutting connecting legs. By providing the connecting legs and connecting profile each with locking bars, a particularly secure hold is created between the interengaged profiles. Providing the connecting profiles with edge flanges on which edge bars are provided, to engage grooves in the connecting edges, supplies additional clamping. It is possible to transversely install the connecting profiles, in spite of the existence of locking bars, if the connecting profiles used have walls which can be bent apart resiliently, to achieve a snap fit.
The connecting profiles, base profiles and enlargement profiles are preferably fitted to one another in such a manner as to create a smooth overall frame surface, by providing the connecting profile on its inner side with a flat wall which lies in the same plane as the inner side surfaces of the profiles connected by such connecting profile. A particularly solid pressing together of the connecting legs at the connecting edges is obtained by providing the connecting profile with walls defining a groove therebetween and carrying projecting contact areas which rest laterally on the edge areas of the corresponding connecting legs of the corresponding base and/or enlargement profiles. By arranging seals between the connecting legs, it is possible to seal off the frame against fluid passage at the connecting points of profiles, which is of particular interest when the article to be manufactured, for example a showcase, is to be set up outside, exposed to the weather. To effect such seals, opposed grooves in the facing sides of the base profile and/or enlargement profile form a channel therebetween with an elastic gasket cord resiliently compressed therein.
A back wall holding profile can be provided as a supplement for the construction set. Such back wall holding profile can be used, for example, on showcases which are to be glazed only on one side. With the help of such back wall holding profiles, it is possible to quickly and reliably and sealingly secure back walls. Also, such back wall holding profiles can be provided with locking bars to insure a securely fixed installation of the back wall. A tight closure of the case on the back side is obtainable by use of sealing lips which are formed on the back wall holding profiles. The back wall holding profile can be provided with a groove into which the connecting leg of the associated connecting edge engages to provide an additional securement and an additional seal. Butting faces laterally of the groove make pressing in of the back wall holding profiles easier. Sealing lips on a gripping-over leg of the back wall holding profile provide further safety against penetration of moisture or dust.
The back wall is preferably provided with rectangular edge bends insertable into recesses in the connecting edges of the opposed enlargement or base profile, which provides for easy manufacture of the back wall as well as for easy installation thereof. Engagement of the back wall edge bends by resilient sealing lips provides additional sealing.
Threaded channels on the base profiles and enlargement profiles at their connecting edges are advantageous for manufacture of corner connections by which the frame walls are connected to each other. Connecting screws can be screwed into such threaded channels.
Grooves for the engagement of a door or other wall member are advantageously arranged on the front viewing sides of the base profiles.
The base profiles and enlargement profiles are advantageously extruded hollow profiles, through the invention is by no means limited to this feature. Also, the other profiles, namely the connecting profiles and back wall profiles, are preferably extrusions also. Aluminum is a suitable material for the connecting profiles, base profiles and enlargement profiles, while the back wall holding profiles are preferably manufactured of plastic. While the particular materials mentioned are not critical for practicing the invention, it is generally true that the base profiles and enlargement profiles advantageously are of a material having a high modulus of elasticity, so that these profiles are stiff, while the back wall holding profile, because of its additional sealing functions, is advantageously manufactured of an elastically flexible material. Relatively great stiffness is also desirable, for manufacturing reasons, in the connecting profile.
The outer surfaces of the base profiles and enlargement profiles are advantageously of equal width. This is advantageous from the standpoint of aesthetics since the outer surfaces of the frame are visually always composed of equal width strips.